This invention relates to a gas furnace and more particularly to a gas furnace which results in energy savings.
Conventional gas furnaces normally include a cabinet which has a combustion air opening formed therein which allows air from the interior of the building to be supplied to the burner assembly so that the gas will combust. Obviously, the fact that the air is drawn from the interior of the building results in a considerable oxygen loss within the building. In new houses of "tight" construction, the problem is even more severe.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a gas furnace wherein atmospheric air is supplied to the burner assembly rather than air from the interior of the building.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gas saver wherein air is drawn from the outside atmosphere and is pre-heated by the chimney prior to being supplied to the burner assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gas furnace which results in considerable energy savings.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gas furnace which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.